The present invention relates to a technical field of a display device.
Conventionally, display devices utilizing organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) have been widely used.
However, when organic materials used in the organic EL is in contact with water or oxygen, the organic materials are, generally, likely to be chemically changed. When water or oxygen enters the interior of the display device from the atmosphere, the organic materials are denatured, causing poor light emission.
Particularly in a display device of a top emission type, in which a light discharged to a panel at a side opposite to the panel of which an organic film is provided is taken out to the outside, there are problems of difficult sealing, deterioration in luminescence efficiency, deterioration in sealing performance with lapse of time, etc. Such problems are described in JPA No. 2001-176655 and JPA No. 2006-286211.